A Visit
by senshi moon
Summary: Kaito is in possession of Ryouga's d-gazer, so Kaito decides to give it to him at the hospital where his sister is at. But he gets mistaken for Ryouga and gets stuck in Rio's grip. What will Kaito do?


**As I have been saying, I LOVE Kaito/Rio! I am having this urge for them to have an episode where...I don't know but something like a tag duel, or they duel each other!...Right? The only thing I can do is write fanfiction about them. I would love to write a duel between them, but I am not familiar with their decks and stuff...So, here it is! Oh yeah! The characters may be OC! Something like this will NEVER happen in the anime...or will it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Nii-san...I heard that Ryouga-san's imouto is in the hospital. Shouldn't you visit her because she is the sister of your friend?" Haruto asked when his brother came back from the other dimension or whatever it's called. Kaito was busy at his computer when Haruto came and asked that question. This moment seemed really familiar to him...

"What do you think my answer is going to be, Haruto?"

Haruto got mad at him. With Yuma, he went to visit. Shouldn't he do the same for Ryouga-san? Well, his sister? At least stand there like...he cares? Now that he thinks about, it would seem a little weird if his brother just suddenly showed up to see his sister. Either way, how would Ryouga-san react? Haruto sighed. There was no way-

"Nii-san! What is that in your hand?" Haruto asked. Kaito looked down at his hand and saw Ryouga's d-gazer. How did that happen? Kaito thought back to when they got back from whatever they were in to realize that Astral was gone...

_"Yuma..." Ryouga began as he took off his d-gazer and began putting it in his pocket, but somehow, the d-gazer didn't make it into the pocket. Instead it fell to the ground. "I'm leaving...Take care..." Ryouga immediately left after uttering those words. Kaito looked at Yuma and at Kotori. They were both still depressed. He sighed._

_"I'm leaving too. Don't think of doing anything drastic." Kaito remarked as he took a step. He realized that he stepped on something. He saw that it was Ryouga's d-gazer. It must have not made it into his pocket. Kaito picked it up and took it. He'll just give it to him later or tomorrow. He walked off, leaving the two friends to cry..._

"Ryouga's d-gazer," Kaito simply answered.

Haruto grinned. "Give my regards to Ryouga-san and Rio-san, nii-san." With that, Haruto left. Kaito looked at Ryouga's d-gazer and shook his head. Nevertheless, Kaito started making his way to the hospital.

* * *

As Kaito was walking down the halls, he heard a scream coming from a room. He ran to the room to realize that it was Ryouga's sister's room. He went inside, but he only saw her and not Ryouga. She was lying down with a dark purple aura around her. He went to her bedside and shook her.

"Hey! Are you alright-"

"Barian...nii-san! Don't...lose...!...Barian is coming...Taking away...Don't leave...Don't leave!" Imagine Kaito's shock when she suddenly grabbed a hold of his hand. That's when Kaito realized that she thought he was Ryouga. Kaito sighed and began to pull his hand away from her, but she had a very tight grip. _'Great, I'm stuck.' _Kaito did not know what to do. To stay there in her grip, or to forcibly pull away from her and probably start a reaction. He really did not need to think much because that's when Ryouga came in.

"Rio! Are you alright?!" Ryouga stopped when he saw Kaito...holding his sister's hand...Ryouga growled at him. "Hey! What do you think you are doing with my sister?! Let go of her hand! Now!"

Without missing a beat, Kaito responded. "She thought I was you and took a hold of my hand." Straight to the point. Ryouga still glared at him, on debate on whether to believe him or not. Kaito sighed, again. "Come and look for yourself." So Ryouga walked towards him and saw that indeed it was his sister holding Kaito's hand, not the other way around.

Ryouga sighed, "How? And what are you doing here?" Kaito, of all people, comes to visit his sister. That sound less believable than saying that _Vector_ came to visit her...unless...Ryouga's eyes widened. But how is that possible? He's pretty much with her 24/7! So how?! He glared at Kaito. "When?"

Kaito looks at him in confusion. "When what? Oh, it was about 3 to 5 minutes when-"

"That's not what I meant! How long have you guys been going behind my back, huh?! You guys thought you could hide it forever?! Well too bad for-"

"Ryouga," Kaito smoothly interrupted. "What are you talking about? I am here to return your d-gazer." Ryouga blinked when Kaito interrupted him.

"What? My d-gazer?" Ryouga huffed. "You thought I would fall for something like that? That's impossible! I have my d-gazer right-" Ryouga gasped when he saw that his d-gazer wasn't in his pocket. He looked even more surprised when Kaito showed him his d-gazer with his free hand. Ryouga took it from him. It was really his d-gazer. "How?"

"When you left, I left 10 seconds after you. I stepped on it. I didn't know where you lived, but I knew what hospital your sister was in. The same hospital Yuma was. If I came here, I knew I would see you to return your d-gazer."

Ryouga furrowed his brows. "So...you are not seeing Rio as...a couple?" Kaito sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'm not." This caused Ryouga to 'phew.' "If I was, how would you react?" Kaito smirked while Ryouga fumed in anger.

"You will never! Not on my watch!" Ryouga yelled.

"Shut up..." Both guys looked at Rio who began talking. "MOU! Ryouga, shut up!" Rio started to punch Kaito who she thought was Ryouga, but Kaito had fast reflexes so he avoided getting punched in the face by grabbing her wrist. Rio had her eyes closed in anger, but she slowly opened them when she did not hear Ryouga's pain. She blinked when she saw Kaito. "Kaito-san? What are you doing here?"

"Kaito." Rio looked at him. "Call me Kaito. I came here to return Ryouga's d-gazer, but I heard you screaming. I came in here and tried to shake you awake, but you must have mistaken me for Ryouga because you grabbed my hand and told me not to leave." This caused for Rio to stare at him as he stared back. They had this staring contest that Ryouga realized that they most likely forgot about him.

He twitched. "Hey, did you guys forget about me-?!" He stopped when Rio started talking, but not to him...to Kaito.

"You...do not look like Ryouga at all...You are much cooler than he will ever-"

"Shut up! You're my sister! You are not supposed to be saying things like that!" Ryouga shouted. He looked to see that their hands where still in the other's. "And why are you guys still holding each other's hands?!" Kaito and Rio looked at Ryouga then at their hands and immediately let go.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I just-"

"I know. I understand. But, do you remember what you said when you were screaming?" Kaito asked. Rio blinked at him in confusion but shook her head.

"No...what was it?"

"You said that the Barian were coming, and they were going to take Ryouga away." Hearing this, Ryouga and Rio both widened their eyes.

"R-Really?...Ryouga..." Rio looked to her brother.

"Don't worry Rio." Kaito stepped back so Ryouga could walk to Rio's side. "I'll be here. The Barian won't seperate us again! That's a promise!" Rio had tears starting to form in her eyes. Ryouga smiled. "Now don't cry."

Kaito smiled at how the two were interacting. He decided to leave the twins alone. Rio looked up to see that Kaito was leaving. He stopped at her voice.

"Kaito! Thank you! And send Haruto my regards!" Rio was waving to him, but he was still turned away. Ryouga looked towards his direction to see what he would do.

Even though Kaito knew the twins couldn't see him, he smirked. "No problem." Kaito began walking away when something evil popped into his head. "Oh, and Rio." He waited until he could feel her eyes staring at him. "We should hang out sometime without interruption." Rio blushed while Ryouga exploded.

"WHAT?!"

But Kaito had already left.

* * *

**I had fun writing this. This takes place after episode 111. I watched that episode because I saw Astral fading away...I cried. You know what? I should do this in Ryouga's POV! I'll think about it...Well, ja ne!**


End file.
